Heartland
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Phantom Stallion..Heartland crossover. Sam and Jake visit Heartland to help Ace after an accident. Sam.Jake, and Ty.Amy. RR! Ch 2 up! Deeper summary inside!
1. Accident

**New Story!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!**

Phantom Stallion/ Heartland crossover

**Summary**: Sam and Ace are in a trailer accident. Sam just gets a couple of bruises, but Ace is traumatized. Sam tries everything she can think of. She tries the Ely's treatments, Jake's advice; she researches all the remedies, and techniques she could think of. She misses one. A place called, Heartland. Sam begs and begs her dad to let her bring Ace. He pushes it off saying, they don't need to waste their money. He finally agrees, and has her make arrangements and gets directions. She can only go if Jake goes. Jake, being the 18 year old who doesn't want to drive across the country, refuses when Sam asks him. She begs and begs. Sam, being Sam, has a crush on Jake, and knows him so well, that she even throws in something, saying she will announce to the whole school, "what he did last summer". Jake reluctantly agrees and it's him, Sam, and Ace, traveling the open country. With a lot of arguments about directions, decisions and what to eat, they finally manage to get along. When meeting the two caretakers of Heartland, Ty Baldwin and Amy Fleming, will they show them it's okay to open your feelings? Will Sam open up to Amy about her mother and her past? And will Amy tell Sam about her mother and past? Most importantly, will Ace be okay? And also will Sam and Jake get together? What a long adventure!

Sam/Jake and you will see some of Ty/Amy. (My specialty!)

**So most of you know about the Heartland books. If not, I'll explain in the story. Also a sequel will be in the Heartland section after this one ends.**

**For Heartland Readers:** Remember when Ty said he loved Mustangs? Oh will he love this! And when Amy and Lou were talking about the BLM? Haha.

**Chapter 1**

Samantha Forster was driving down I 73 with Ace in the horse trailer. They were on their way back from Reno. Sam had been visiting an old friend, and brought Ace along. She reached to the knob on the radio and turned it on. She switched the radio stations until she came across a station she liked. She was singing along to the song on the radio, 'Too Little Too Late'.

"Come to me, stay the night…hm hmm hmmm hmm hm," Sam sung and hummed. She reached down to turn it up. The steering wheel swerved. Sam sat up and saw a huge truck. She gasped and moved the car to the opposite of the road. She started to skid in the desert dirt. Sam stepped on the brakes, but nothing happened.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. I don't want to…_ Sam started crying softly. She turned to her left and saw a huge rock. Sam closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She could hear the skidding tires, Ace's terrified screams, and her own heart thudding against her chest. Then she heard it. Metal hitting rock, and Ace being pushed against the trailer's side. Sam felt a great force, knocking her to the opposite door. Her head hit the handle and her shoulder hit the bottom part of the glass. As soon as it started it stopped. Sam could feel her head throbbing and her shoulder hurting her like hell. She could barely hear Ace. She tried pushing herself up, but it hurt to bad. All she could do was wait for someone to come.

**So…that's just the first part. It might be slow for me to update any of my stories because I am not on my original computer. All my documents and stuff is on there. It will get longer. I felt like writing a Heartland/Phantom Stallion crossover. More soon…hopefully!**


	2. Nemo

**HAPPY MARDI GRAS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, I decided to update since last chapter was only three paragraphs long! I feel like writing a Naley One Tree Hill fanfic…No, I can't. I have to update the millions of stories I so far have! I can still think of ideas… While I am at it, I know what could happen in my others! Ok, so no clue…Hmm…**

**So maybe if Sam and Jake did this…no…wait Amy is all moody to Ty…wait idea…oh what about Troy and Gabby…also Draco and Hermione…oh that idea was funny…lol…**

**Ah! I got it! I was having an idea for Sam and Jake's talk in this chapter…it was pretty funny. With Sam and the whole 'Nimo quotes' and Jake about 'alive retorts' hmm m, yep, yeah I think I will do that. LOL. You are just going to have to wait. LOL. Yeah, I was pretty much talking to myself.**

Sam laid there for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. She heard a car on the road, and it suddenly stopped. She heard a door slam and she shut her eyes tight. Maybe if she blended in…

"SAM!" she heard Jake's voice yell. She felt butterflies, a little nervous and embarrassed, that he had to find her. Especially in the state she was in. Why did he always have to find her hurt?

She could hear him open the door and climb in. Now she was nervous. She didn't even know what she looked liked. Suddenly she felt his gentle touch on her hip. It tickled and she moaned.

"Sam, c'mon wake up," Jake said softly. Sam moaned again, but obeyed. Oh how she instantly regretted it. Pain shot through her arm and her headache started again. She moaned and shut her eyes, trying to get the pain to go away. It didn't work.

"Sam, you have to stay awake," Jake pleaded. Sam could sense the worry in his voice.

"It hurts," she whispered softly. She didn't know if he could hear her.

"I know, but you've gotta stay awake," Jake pleaded again. She didn't know when the last time was when she heard this much urgency and worry in his voice.

She opened her eyes and looked towards Jake. He sighed; glad she obeyed, and pulled out his cell phone. She figured he called for an ambulance since he explained her state she was in.

"Thanks. Bye," she heard him say. He looked lost for words and gazed over every part of her body, making sure she was okay. She shivered, not because she was cold, but because of his gaze on her.

"Ace," Sam managed to say. Jake understood. He nodded his head and walked toward the trailer. A moment later he returned and found Sam's eyes closed.

"Am I dead?" Sam asked. Jake looked at her befuddled.

"Wha-" Jake started to ask.

"Are you my conscience?" Sam asked. It took Jake a while to finally figure out what she was doing.

"Sam stop quoting from 'Finding Nemo', it's not funny," Jake said angrily.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," Sam muttered. She felt Jake sit on the part of the seat that was left open. Sam opened her eyes.

"Jake I'm fine. Just a few cuts, stop worrying," Sam said.

"I'm not worrying," Jake said all macho. _Please, I am your best friend. Of course you're worried, _Sam thought. Sam grunted, disagreeing.

"What?" Jake asked finally facing her.

"Oh, nothing," Sam mumbled innocently.

"Ya know, for being hurt, you sure don't act like it."

"Yeah, well, I have no choice. The only thing I can do is talk. It keeps me calm."

"Really?" Jake asked curiously.

"No."

Down the road faint sirens could be heard. Sam hadn't been in an ambulance since she was about ten years old. And for once, she was scared. Jake noticed the fear in her eyes. He gently reached for her good hand, and grabbed it. When he did, both could feel a jolt of energy. Jake ignored it. Sam shivered from the feel. Jake gently squeezed her hand, trying to give her some comfort.

A half an hour later Sam was in the ambulance being cared for by paramedics. Jake stayed behind with Ace and was calling her father. Sam watched as the paramedics grabbed and injected certain tools and liquids. If she was this scared in just an ambulance she couldn't imagine what it would be like when she reached the hospital.

For once she wished she told Jake to come and not to stay behind. When the ambulance came to a stop she could feel herself being rolled out. The pain in her shoulder and head still hurt, but the pain subsided when they inserted some kind of pain- killers. Soon she was rolled through unfamiliar hallways. She could hear doctors and nurses talking frantically around her. The bright white lights on the ceilings were almost blinding since you had nowhere else to look. All Sam wanted to do was close her eyes, and that's exactly what she did.

**3 hours later**

Jake, Wyatt, Grace, and Brynna were waiting in the hospital waiting room for about two and a half hours. Brynna was staring off into space, Grace was silently crying, Wyatt was pacing, and Jake buried his head in his hands.

Soon a doctor came out. He looked to be in his late twenties. He was tall, well built, and light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Samantha Forster," he called out in a deep voice.

Wyatt stopped pacing, Brynna snapped out of her daze and stood up, Grace merely looked up, and Jake stood up the instant he heard Sam's name.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Wyatt asked frantically.

"She's fine. I'm Dr. Bates," he introduced himself. "Samantha had a few pieces of glass in her right shoulder blade. What took us so long is because we had to operate on it. Some glass went to deep in. We got it all out though. She won't be able to do any heavy lifting for about four to six weeks. She has a sling on too. She also hit her head. Now I noticed on her chart she was in an accident about six years ago. Now, her head isn't as bad as it was years ago. She just has a bump, which should go down in the next couple of days. She will get headaches for the next couple of days. That's basically it. I think she will be ready for release later on this evening. Do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you. Can we see her?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes. She should be awake by now. Follow me," Dr. Bates said. He led them down a white and green hallway and stopped in front of door 323.

"She's in there. You may go in," Dr Bates said an opened the door. He led them in and closed the door.

**Ok! Sorry to leave you hanging, but I had to stop. Go to my Heartland website, inspired by Disaster Strikes Again. It is**

**www(DOT)freewebs(DOT)com/healinghorseshealinghearts**


End file.
